Red and Yellow Roses
by iWriteFanFic101
Summary: With Valentine's Day just around the corner, Mac still has no idea what to give her crush. She may never understand how the human brain worked. Meanwhile, Lysander has a little surprise for her. This may be the Valentine's Day that they'll never forget.


Mac Harris usually didn't care for Valentine's Day. Singles Awareness Day was what she called it. It wasn't that she didn't like the holiday. It's just that she never had anyone to shear it with. Even so, the kids at her old school still nicknamed her "The Valentine's Day Grinch" much to her dismay. This could be the reason why the day of love had snuck up on her, for it was only tomorrow.

Little did she know that this Valentine's Day was different. This year, she did have someone in mind that she wanted to get something special for. His name was Lysander, and he has taken over her thoughts since the day he met her.

Her only problem was, Mac had no romantic bone in her body. She didn't know the first thing about boys!

With a sigh, she let her face hit her desk. _What do you get a guy for Valentine's Day?_ She asked herself.

"Mac!" The sound of her mom's voice brought the girl out of her stupor. "Have you started your homework yet?"

Homework? Oh right. _That's_ what she's suppose to be doing. Quickly grabbing her bag, she pulled out her work. After finishing off a few math problems, her thoughts drifted back to Valentine's Day. Boy, did she have it bad. It would be easier if she could just ask the guy what he wanted, but she just couldn't bring up the nerve to do it. She could just buy him chocolate, but she wanted it to be something special—something to let him know that she had him in mind when she gave it to him.

With a deep and irritated sigh, Mac went back to focusing on her homework.

….

Noticing that she was running low on art supply, Mac thought it'll be a good idea to stop by Hobby Lobby before school. Just as she was about to pick up a new sketch book, when something else caught her eye. It was a little black notebook, with a very unique and intricate design. Thinking back, Lysander's notebook that he wrote his songs in was starting to get a little worn.

She smiled to herself. Maybe she could get him this for Valentine's Day!

….

The girl was walking on air on her way to school. Opening her locker, a note fell down to her feet. Picking it up and reading it over, she recognized it was from Lysander. "Meet me in the court yard after school," it read. Her mouth twitched into a huge smile.

_What could he be planing? _She wondered. Placing her gift for Lysander into her locker, and went to her classes. Needless to say, time seems to stand still when your waiting for something. She looked up to see that clock so much, she wouldn't be surprised if she got whiplash.

"What are you so antsy about?" Rosalya whispered from next to her.

"Huh?" Mac was pulled out of her thoughts, and practically fell out her chair. "N-nothing!" She said bask with a blush.

Rosalya smirked, as if she knew _exactly_ what was going on, "Oh really?"

Finally, after what felt like forever, the bell rang. Mac practically ran out of her last class to get to her locker. After double checking her gift to make sure it didn't magically disappear for some reason, she made her way to the courtyard. With every step she took, the note in her stomach grew tighter. Once in the courtyard, her eyes fell on Lysander. He was sitting on one of the benches, reading a book. He hasn't seen her yet. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"H-hay Lysander!" The girl cringed at the unnecessary loudness of her voice. She was never this nervous talking to Lysander, so why was she now?

Lysander, however, didn't seem to notice. "Hello Mac," He answered smoothly, closing his book. "Why don't you have a seat?" He patted the space next to him.

She sat down at the end of the bench, as far away from Lysander as possible. She was afraid he'd be able to hear her heart beating.

Looking at the girl beside her, Lysander tilted his head with a puzzled frown. Without a second thought, he scooted right next to her. "That's better." He said, his smile growing bigger when her saw her blush.

"I—" Mac forced herself to speak, "I got you something." She handed him the gift bag. When he took it, his hand brushed her's, sending butterfly's to her stomach. She looked to the grass, as if that was the most fascinating thing in the world at that moment. A gasp can be heard as the notebook was taken out.

"I thought you could use a new one." She practically whispered, "I hope you like it."

"I love it." He smiled coolly, causing Mac's heart to skip a beat. "I've got something for you too." He placed the notebook on his lap, and pulled out his bag, pulling out a bouquet of flowers. Gasping, Mac took the bouquet in her hands. They were yellow roses with red tips. She had never seen these type of roses before.

"There beautiful," She breathed out in one breath, "Thank you so much."

"These flowers have a interesting meaning," He said, "Yellow flowers mean friendship, while red flowers mean love." His gaze fell foreword as a blush dusted his cheeks. "These flowers," He continued, "Mean a budding romance."

"You mean—" Mac didn't know what to say.

"Mackenzie," Lysander's amber and green eyes met hers. He only ever used her full name when he was serious, "Would you like to go on a date this weekend?"

If Mac's face wasn't red before, it was burning now! She opened her mouth to say something, but had forgotten how to speak.

"Yes!" The words finally came out, but a bit louder then she intended. This, however, just earned her a chuckle from Lysander.

"That's cute." He stated matter-of-factlly.

Hearing his laugh made Mac smile. He had such a nice laugh. Before she knew it, Lysander was kissing her on the cheek! It had happened so fast, she had to wonder if it even happened at all. Her face flushed, and her hand touched the place where Lysander's lips had touched not only seconds ago.

Smiling at her reaction, Lysander stood to his feet. "Okay then." He said, "How about I walk you home?"

"Okay," Mac smiled. That smile stayed on her face the whole way home. Who knew that the "Valentine's Day Grinch" Would find herself in this situation. Needless to say, this was one of the best Valentine's Day, and hopefully, the first of many more to come.


End file.
